The present invention relates to umbrellas, and relates more particularly to an automatic umbrella which can be conveniently operated manually as well as automatically.
Various automatic umbrellas have been developed, and have appeared on the market. However, these automatic umbrellas are commonly complicated in structure and expensive to manufacture. When one buys an automatic umbrella, the auto-release control mechanism must be set into position by oneself before use, or the umbrella shall not be opened. Furthermore, these automatic umbrellas are not practical for a manual operation. If the auto-release control mechanism is damaged, the umbrella becomes useless.